Mark (Video Game)
Mark is an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is first introduced in Episode 2: Starved For Help. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base Mark used to work at the US Air Force base before it was overrun, but Mark does not appear to know either Lilly or her father, Larry. During the period between Episode 1 and Episode 2, the group found him holed up there by himself. Since he had a stockpile of commissary provisions which would be enough food for everyone, Mark was allowed to join the group at the Motor Inn. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved For Help Mark joined Lee's group in the 3 months between the events of Episode 1 and Episode 2. While hunting in the woods with Lee and Kenny, they encounter Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker, the latter of who is caught in a bear trap. Depending on the player's choices, Mark carries a wounded David or Travis, back to the Motor Inn. At the motel, they are scolded for bringing back more mouths to feed. When Lee is put in charge of handing out food, Mark seems especially weak. If he is given an axe, or food, he will help save Katjaa and Lee from a now reanimated David/Travis. Later, when helping out around the St. John Dairy, Mark is shot in the shoulder with an arrow by bandits. Lee and Mark return to the house and he is put in the care of Brenda St. John. Mark is not seen for some time after this. If Brenda is asked whether Mark can be checked on, she will just assure Lee that everything is all right. At dinner, Mark is not present. When his absence is brought into question, Brenda says that she has already taken a plate upstairs to a still-recovering Mark. Lee, however, gets suspicious and, after coming up with an alibi, decides to investigate. Mark is soon found in a bathroom well-hidden behind a bookshelf. Sprawled across the floor and barely conscious, both his legs are revealed to have been cut off. Mark warns Lee that the St. John brothers did this to him and that the dinner should not be eaten; his legs are the main course. Lee rushes off to warn the group of this, leaving Mark to later drag himself out of the room and fall down the stairs, pleading for help. After the St. Johns expose their secret of cannibalism, Lee is knocked unconscious and the group is taken prisoner. It is never explicitly shown what happens to Mark during this time, but it's implied that the St. Johns have kept him alive. The reason for this, as it is later explained by Danny St. John, is that the family's victims are kept alive so the meat doesn't become "tainted." The evidence to support this comes from the assortment of medical instruments, found earlier in the dairy house, which are specifically designed to keep a person living for as long as possible. During the climax, Brenda is encountered holding Katjaa hostage. As Lee confronts her, Mark makes his final appearance. Having been dragged upstairs again by the St. Johns, they either finished him off, or he finally succumbed to blood loss, causing him to turn shortly afterwards. Being attracted by the commotion downstairs, the reanimated Mark dragged himself to the staircase, and started reaching out through the balustrade. Once Lee made the unknowing Brenda back up the stairs enough, she was grabbed by Mark and killed. Katjaa and Lee escaped, but Mark is left behind at the now-overrun Dairy. Since his brain is never shown to be destroyed, it is assumed that he will remain there as a walker (without legs). Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mark has killed: * Travis (Accidental, Caused) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) * David Parker (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) * Brenda St. John (Infected) * Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) After Mark is shot in the shoulder, the St. Johns take him inside and cut off his legs for meat, fatally wounding him. They claim regardless Mark was going to die anyway, even though he was capable of movement after being shot. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Trivia *Mark is the first known victim of cannibalism in The Walking Dead Video Game. *Among the survivors from Macon, Mark was the latest addition to the group. He was the first survivor to join the group off-screen, and the first whose arrival to the group wasn't explicitly explained. *Mark is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead, having managed to have his legs cut off by the cannibalistic St. John Family. *Mark, along with the majority of the members, mentioned to Lee about his slight dislike towards Larry. Like Doug, he participates little in the group's ensuing arguments, preferring to stay away from any political matters in the group. *Additionally, he was one of the better liked members among the survivors and would have contributed significantly to the storyline if it weren't for his untimely death under the hands of the St.Johns. *He was one of the few walkers that didn't act as an antagonist to the main group, but rather as an ally. Ironically enough, he is the one who inadvertently saved and protected the group. *If not given a share of the day's rations at the Motor Inn, coupled with the fact that he didn't take any bread in the basket at the Dairy which was meant for the other survivors, Mark would have been one of the only two possible members of the group who never had anything to eat in the entire episode. The only other possible member is Lee, if the choice is made to give the last share of the rations to somebody else. **Ironically Mark ultimately obtains — albeit subtly — what is arguably the most gratifying meal in the episode: a chunk from the neck of the matriarch of the cannibalistic St. John Family. *He could be a military pilot, since the jacket he wears says "Fight or Flight." *In episode 2, "Starved for Help", players have to decide whom to give food to. 58% of players choose to feed Mark, the third most out of any character, only behind the two children, Duck and Clementine. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *Mark is one of the people or zombies whose fate or killer cannot be chosen. In Mark's case, he is tortured and amputated by St. John family and dies to bloodloss. *At the beginning of Episode 2, Mark mentions how he wouldn't want to be stuck in a locked room with Larry. This is ironic because later, Lee, Kenny, Lilly, and Clementine all get stuck in a locked room (the meat locker) with a possibly-reanimating Larry. *Similarly, at the beginning of Episode 2, Mark says that he would "probably be food by now" if he hadn't joined the group, which ironically alludes to his legs being dinner at St. Johns'. *Mark is the second out of two characters who are amputated in Episode 2. The first one was David Parker who was amputated when his leg was chopped off, due to it being stuck in a beartrap. Lee Everet can choose to amputate him. Like Mark, David Parker also died of bloodloss of having his leg chopped off and returned as a walker. *David Parker and Mark are, so far, the only known amputated victims in the Walking Dead Video Game. *Both Mark and Daryl Dixon wear a jacket with angel wings, and both are pierced by an arrow.Elizabeth Cline Dispatches From the Set - Costume Designer Eulyn Womble AMC (August 20, 2012) References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims Category:Undeads